If Only For One Night
by Izout
Summary: "I'm a guy, you're a guy, we have needs. You need to forget and I need to get off, plain and simple." Ace/Denny. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Not mines, anything mentioned by name isn't mines. Title inspired by the Luthor Vandross song If Only For One Night.

A/N: Sorry for having not written anything for so long. Been swamped at work recently that whenever I do have time the write, I don't have the energy for it. But here's a quick little thing. Do hope to get Displace updated soon.

* * *

I had just finished my Purple Jesus before asking for another one. The bartender asked me if I was eighteen but I told him the legal drinking age was twenty-one, he said oh and went to make me another one. I had just left my "date" if that what you want to call it and was over at the Sukey's Tavern. This chick, I think her name was Claire, had called me up begging me to take her out, so of course I agreed to it.

But who the fuck thought this whole thing was about me coming to rescue her from her "evil" parents. Why do all girls from the View think their lives are all so horrible? The most they probably got was a grounding from their old man and they treat it like it was abuse. But I put up with it because I figure, hey, as long as I play nice she might put out as a reward.

That thought curled up and died when she started talking about marriage and babies and how the two of us would live together in harmony, and that's it, I was gone. Ace Merrill is nobody's Prince Charming.

So here I was, taking another gulp when someone else came sitting up next to me.

"What you'll have?" The bartender asked.

"Just a Jack Daniels." The person said back and the voice caught my ears. I looked to the person next to me and couldn't help but smirk at who it was.

"Well if it isn't Golden Boy Lachance." Lachance looked at me and his stare harden.

"Merrill." He replied. I'll admit, Denny Lachance wasn't at the top of my favorite people list and I sure as hell wasn't on his, but I thought it couldn't hurt to have a casual conversation with him.

"Never thought I see you being in a place like this. Thought you'd be over at the Blue Point drinking a milkshake."

"Well I can't be a 'Golden Boy' all the time." He said, sarcasm in his voice, as the bartender gave him his Jack Daniels. "Never thought I see you without your gang flanking you."

"We ain't attached at the hip all the time Lachance, we do shit on our own." I told him. Denny said nothing and just kept sipping his beer.

We drank in silence until Denny spoke up again.

"I just need some time away from my dad."

This caught my interest. "Always pictured you having the picture perfect relationship with your old man?"

Lachance just shook his head. "Nothing is good enough for him." Then he took a sip. "It's always 'Dennis, why is this a B plus when it should be an A?' 'Dennis, your aim is getting sluggish, have you been getting your vitamins?' 'Dennis, you better pick the best college this side of Oregon'" Then he groaned in frustration, "It ain't great having a Pop who always expects the best from you."

I just whistle through my teeth, "You're making me sound lucky Lachance, my old man always expects shit from me." He started laughing and I could help but join in too.

* * *

We spent the next few hours talking. Just talking. If you had told me that one I, Ace Merrill – Castle Rock's resident bad boy, would be sharing a drink with Squeaky Clean Denny Lachance, I deck ya. But here we were.

"And then the bitch started saying, 'And when the months passed by and my belly keeps getting bigger, you'll always tell me I still look beautiful' Beautiful like a cow in make-up."

"Better you then me." Denny said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't have broads at your feet wanting you to be their Prince Charming?"

"I think I've lost count the number of times I had girls walk up and breathlessly tell me how handsome I was, like it's something I haven't already heard before."

"You don't like the attention you get from chicks?" I asked him and he shrugged. "What are you a faggot?" He punched me in the shoulder. Town was right, he does have one hell of an arm.

"It's… flattering," He admitted, "But I wish I could meet a girl who liked me for something other than my face. God gave me it so it's not something I can take credit for."

Taking a good look at him, I had to admit, Lachance was easy on the eyes. I mean, he ain't as good looking as me, but I could see why some of the girls in this town fawn over him.

"What about you?"

"What?" He caught me off-guard.

"You wish you could meet a girl who like you for something other than your looks or… your rep?" He asked me. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting this. It's not like I have to try at getting broads. There's always some girl out there who wants to be some hood's arm candy, but I think Eyeball might. The pussy once asked me if I ever thought about getting us girls who want something other than Cobras. I guess deep down, maybe Eyeball wants a gal who doesn't want Eyeball Chambers of the Cobras but Richie Chambers. Like I said, pussy.

"Naw, I'm fine where I am." The two of us continuing drinking and the entire time I can't seem to stop looking at Lachance.

"Well I better get home before my dad blows it, but knowing me, I'll still get let off lightly." He tries to make his leave, but I grabbed him by the wrist, which shocks him.

Maybe it's all the booze I been drinking, maybe it because I wasn't getting the sex I was obligated to from that Claire broad so I was getting blue balls, but suddenly at that moment I wanted Lachance. And I was Ace Merrill, I always get what I want.

"You ain't going no where Lachance."

"Wha?"

"Come on, they have rooms upstairs." And without another word, I led Lachance up the stairs and to the first room I saw, before closing it.

"Uh…" He was confused about what was happening. "You want to go to bed up here?"

"There's going to be bedding, but not much sleeping." I told him. Christ, Lachance must really be a boy scout if he didn't get what I was talking about until he looked into my eyes and finally, he got what my intentions were.

"What? But I'm not—"

"Neither am I." I told him, cutting him off.

"Then why—"

"I'm a guy, you're a guy, we have needs. You need to forget and I need to get off, plain and simple." I came in closer. Lachance tried to fight me off but he had drunk so much he couldn't even bat away a fly. "Relax, I don't bite, unless you're into that kind of thing." And without another word, I claim that mouth as mines. That boy's lips were so soft and his skin was so smooth. Lachance had broken away, but I quickly reclaim him. He got the picture, he ain't going nowhere.

"Please be gentle?" He squeaked.

"… Yeah sure." I told him as I pushed onto the bed and unzipped his pants. I really needed a fuck right now and Denny Lachance was going to give me it whether he wanted to or not. Like I said, I was Ace Merrill and I always get what I want.

* * *

I woke up when the sunlight cracked through the curtain and hit me in my fucking eye. I sat up, yawn, stretched, and scratch my side before lying back down. Smack my lips to get the morning taste out and turned to my side.

"Morning." Only for me to see nobody was there. The fuck, did Lachance just bail on me? But then the door open and Lachance came in carrying two coffees.

"Thought you left?" I told him as I look the coffee from him.

"No, I just went to get some coffee." We sat together drinking coffee to wake and sober us up. "Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to tell anybody about last night… are you?" He asked him, embarrassed about what happen the other night. I had to admit, it was temping, exposing the town's best and brightest as a fag. But then Lachance can turn it back on me and really, who had any reason to believe Denny Lachance would lie?

"Yeah, I won't tell… if you won't?" I asked him, part question, part threat.

"No, you're secret safe with me." He answered.

"Always knew you had good sense." I told him, smacking him on the back. We finish our coffee, got dress and left. He went first and I waited a few minutes before leaving next as to not raise suspicion. I'll admit, a part of was expecting him to be downstairs waiting for me, but he was nowhere in sight.

Shame, I thought at least the two of us could have breakfast together.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
